tsuki_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Jun
Background Jun loves to spend his time soaking in the Yukiyama Onsen, so much that he's willing to miss going to work. Appearance Jun is a snow monkey / Japanese macaque who has a red face and brown-grey fur that looks yellowish. Quotes Sitting in Onsen *A rabbit! Come into the hot spring, it is very warm and relaxing~ *So how are you doing today? **(I'm having fun!) That’s good! Yukiyama is great innit? **(Not so good.) No worries! Just have a dip into this nice warm pool. Everything will be alright! *The deep pool is too deep for you. You’re gonna have to stay in the baby pool. *I am not drunk~ My face is just naturally red. *Uh oh... What time is it? I think I have to be somewhere... ... Nevermind... I'll just soak for 5 more minutes... *Are you going for a massage after this? **(Oh yes, definitely!) It’s the best! **(Not today~) You’re missing out~ *Ignore those bubbles... Must be a new jacuzzi feature... *Do you want me to scratch your back for you?? I can help you check for fleas. **(Haha no thanks...) Okay... dirty rabbit! *Have you heard of cup noodles? I’ve always wanted to try some. **(I have one right here, you can have it.) Omg! Thank you so much! It’s delicious. It’s like a miracle food. Here’s a banana! It’s my favourite food and I am giving it to you! **(I love them!) Ahhh~ I want one!!! **(I have one right here, you can have it.) You shouldn't lie, Tsuki! *From the top of this onsen I can see all of Yukiyama! Look... there's Pakku's shop... and there's Sheriff Inu! And that's my boss! Uh oh! I'm supposed to be at work! ... Don't tell anyone I'm here! *What's your village like? **(It's peaceful...) Hmm... Maybe one day... **(It sucks!) Wow... come live here instead then! Hahaha! *Do you believe in aliens? I once saw a spaceship fly across the sky, but no one believes me! They think I’m drunk! Just because my face is red doesn’t mean I’m drunk! *I can soak here all day. *I love the onsen. *Nothing beats relaxing in a onsen. *There are amazing fish here in Yukiyama. Not in this onsen though! *Hey, do you have any cards? My cousin taught me how to play when I was a kid. **(Yeah, let's play a round!) Get ready to lose, Tsuki! **(No...) Aww, that's too bad. I was looking forward to winning some carrots from you... **(Yeah, let's play a round!) Liar... Playing Cards *Wow, I didn't know you were gambler? You look so innocent! Doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you! My earnings are going to pay for my next meal! *Sly move, Tsuki! But you're talking to a master gambler! Time to hand all those carrots over! *Don't peek at my hand! *You should just quit while you are ahead! Unless you actually want to give me all of your carrots! *Gimme a second, I'm thinking! *Oops... My cards got a bit wet... Hope you don't mind... *Where's my ace? I just need an ace! Best Friend Response *Hey Tsuki! How's things? Before you go back to your village, I have a gift for you! Here's a spyglass! It's great for stargazing and umm... spying? **(Wow thanks!) Watch out for aliens!